


She smiles

by desolate flower maiden (DaphneKathyGoodman)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-08
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/desolate%20flower%20maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she smiles even when she is dying. she smiles when there's no reason to smile. please rr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	She smiles

_**She Smiles...** _

* * *

 

She smiles,

when the world is so cold.

she smiles

when people hate her.

she smiles

when she is crying.

she smiles

when blood surrounds her body.

she smiles

even when death looms and

takes over her body

claiming if she is his.

she smiles, 

when there's no reason to smile.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally seen here: https://www.fictionpress.com/s/2330606/1/She-smiles


End file.
